


Relighting the Flame

by WhereverMySITakesMe



Series: We're All Getting Older, Wishing We Were Young [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMySITakesMe/pseuds/WhereverMySITakesMe
Summary: In a chance meeting, Havoc stumbles on a struggling Mustang
Relationships: Jean Havoc & Roy Mustang
Series: We're All Getting Older, Wishing We Were Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167959
Kudos: 9





	Relighting the Flame

Trust Havoc to leave his wallet at work. He couldn’t remember why he had even taken the damn thing out of his trouser pocket and now he had to go all the way back to the office to collect it.

At least he hadn’t had a date planned for tonight.

It was past eleven, so most of the administrative staff had gone home, but there was still a few lights on- a mixture of try-hards and the skeleton staff that all military bases kept over night. Havoc was relieved to see that his squad’s office’s was one of them. Mustang and Hawkeye often worked late, usually together, of course, and it would be just Havoc’s luck to get dragged into helping them with some massive pile of paperwork.

He stepped inside, flipping on the lights, which, to his surprise, illuminated the Colonel’s figure in front of him. What the heck had he been doing alone in the dark? It obviously wasn’t been working through paperwork. Hawkeye wasn’t with him and he was slumped over his desk, head in hands. Next to him was an open bottle of whiskey and his transmutation gloves lay front of him.

“Uh, hey Colonel” Havoc said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure whether this was something he should get involved with. His gut told him something was wrong but it didn’t seem like his business “I’m just going to grab my wallet and-”

“Do you think I should become Fuhrer?” Mustang’s voice was hollow and slurred with drink. He didn’t raise his head.

“Sure I do. I wouldn’t be working to make that happen if I didn’t think that it was a good idea” Said Havoc, his concern about the Colonel’s mental state increasing. Should he call Hawkeye?

That didn’t seem to make Mustang feel better, in fact he hadn’t seemed to hear it at all “Would anyone trust me to rule? Should they? How can I convince people I’m not a monster? Am I a monster”

“Of course not. Don’t say things late that.” Havoc took a couple of steps towards the desk, wearing a cocky smile that he hoped was reassuring.

Mustang’s head snapped up, revealing tears in his eyes “Where do I go from here, Jean? All the lives I’ve taken, all the pain I’ve caused. The pain I could still cause. How do I live with myself? What do I do with this power?”

Havoc slid into a chair opposite the Colonel and pulled out a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket “You can start by giving me a light”


End file.
